


Begging

by MimiIvory



Series: Tales Unfolding [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Crosstale | XTale (Undertale), Crosstale Sans (Undertale), Evil W. D. Gaster, Gen, Good Frisk (Undertale), Male Chara (Undertale), Male Frisk (Undertale), Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader is Frisk (Undertale), Teenage Frisk (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29696676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiIvory/pseuds/MimiIvory
Summary: He rejects you. He-he can't reject you. Sans can't just do that. You need to save them. You need to save them all. He has to listen to you. You'll make him listen to you.
Relationships: Chara & Frisk (Undertale), Frisk & Mettaton (Undertale), Frisk & Sans (Undertale)
Series: Tales Unfolding [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182386
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Begging

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [conversations had with people that don't exist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29131425) by [snasational](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snasational/pseuds/snasational). 



> This is based off of XTale. Because we need more of those.

“I will be the only one in control,” you say to Sans. It is not the best outcome, probably, but it is better than the ones that you have gotten.

There will be lots of different outcomes now.

He was your best friend once upon a time, and he remembers now.

He’s still your best friend, but not really. He doesn’t know Chara.

He tells you that this world is fine as it is, and that the real problem is you.

You don’t know what he’s talking about.

He remembers, right? He remembers everything?

Chara tells you that you should have overwritten him. You almost agree.

He tells you that the world isn’t perfect, but it’s okay.

You… You snap.

“I don’t care about perfection, Sans. I care about it lasting past tomorrow. Or whenever XGaster gets bored. I would like a fresh start, sure, but what I care about is that we have some measure of control over our lives.”

Sans looks at you strangely.

“The timelines end, sure,” he says. “Everything ends. Why does it matter?”

It matters because they end so soon.

“I never get to grow up,” you say.

He looks at you strangely.

“The first time, he erased us all. It was okay. He was just looking for a happy ending. And, that’s… that’s okay. You think that’s what I want, don’t you?”

Chara disagrees. When doesn’t he.

“The second time, we were happy. So happy. You remember, don’t you? And then he changed it. He killed you. He could have done anything, he could have let us be happy. But he killed you, and Asgore. Like nothing mattered. But it was a life. It was a life we could live, so I held Chara back.”

“The third time. Do you remember?”

He shakes his head at you.

“It was around for a day, or so. What if he does that here?”

“The fourth time, everything was alright. Until he tried to kill everyone. Using my body. Were you in your room, Sans? Do you not remember?”

Chara hissers. Sans shakes a little bit.

“The fifth time. The fifth time we were outcasts. We were so upset. We tried to kill Alphys. We weren’t going to. Not really. But then Undyne showed up. She helped us fight him. Well, she helped Chara fight him. I gave up. I’m sorry.”

Chara is not pleased. You were so angry.

“The sixth time he broke Chara’s soul.”

“The seventh time, Chara killed me. I wasn’t determined enough. I’m glad XGaster cared enough to bring me back. And then he made Chara a voice in my head. Chara can say hello, but they don’t want to. And you wouldn’t be able to hear it, anyway.”

“The eighth time, I did everything right. I was going to be his student. I was alright. He went away. I made Mettaton. He-He wanted to eat everything. I taught him how to fight, He taught me how to act. I don’t know how he knew it. The same way, you’re a person, probably. I loved him. So much. And Gaster told me to destroy him. I would have, if he had let me. Because I didn’t want to hurt him. But I was angry. I was upset. I asked him what he wanted from me. I would have done it, too. Anything. To help. To keep somewhere for more than a week. To be his student. I would have hurt him less if I had killed him. But Mettaton was trying to protect me. He was a protector, you know. Just trying to help me. I think that’s why he’s a guard here? And Muffet tried to hold me down when my body got hijacked. And Gaster killed him.”

“I never rebelled again. Didn’t question it. Didn’t have time. But he erased it. What do you think would happen this time, Sans?”

“The next time, he didn’t let me do anything. I was alone. I went a little crazy. Papyrus came. I told him the truth. Not the whole thing. What Gaster did. What he would do. He asked for the next world to be less real. Maybe this one is. I don’t know. I don’t know what I did.”

“I tried to die. Sorry about all that work. It was me, yup. All those people. All those humans. It was necessary. I wanted to kill him. And-And you said you were my friend. I thought you would help. I guess we’ve been getting worse, huh, Chara? Papyrus didn’t want to help either.”

Chara did threaten Sans. 

“But we can kill him. I’m more DETERMINED than he is. I can come back forever. He can’t. He won’t. I’m a human. Humans are DETERMINED. He’s just a tired old man who’s put everyone through heck over and over again, and we will kill him. So help me. Kill me. Please?”

Sans looks scared.

“Please? I-I’ll do it without you if I have to. But you’re my friend. Aren’t you?”

He stares at you. Chara looks bored.

“Please? Please? Can you help me? I-I don’t want him to win. I want to have a life. I can’t keep doing this, Sans. I’m not okay, Sans. Chara’s not okay.”

Chara can’t feel anything, you think.

Chara just wants to win. You want to win too, though.

“Please?”

You are crying again. You are on the ground. You wonder when that happened.


End file.
